My End Your Beginning
by LD 13
Summary: Karin met again with the young shinigami captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Toushiro was assigned to the Living World for who knows how long. What will the story unfold?
1. Chapter 1

My end your beginning by LD13

Chapter 1

A/N:

This is my first project, this is the script to make my own manga. Please crictic it! Onegaishimasu!

LD13

The spring breeze blows, Karin rush to go to her appointment place, she brought Yuzu with her. The petals that blooms welcomes who walks on the street. She sighed, "What's wrong with that guy?!" she murmured. "Ahaha, just take it easy Karin" Yuzu answered her. "Tch, that bastard, I'll make sure he pay for it" she said angrily.

_Back then in the morning_

_Karin woke up, the sun is shining through the window, gently wake __Karin__ from her sleep. She woke up and see at the clock. __'__Ah.. it__'__s already 12.03...__'__ she thought. "... wait... it__'__s already 12..?" she said it__.__ "__What's__ wrong Karin-chan?" Yuzu that come to be at the room asked. "I forgot, I got to do something at 12.30!" Karin said panic__ly__ "Then hurry up and go__, really Karin-chan is so undependable.__"__Yuzu answered with a sigh._

_Karin__changed quickly, she __put on__ a black shirt with a blue __jersy __jeans. Then she went down to the stairs. Yuzu followed her__ because worried about her to screw up._

_When Karin got to the down stairs, her father suddenly attack her. He boost his jumping towards Karin. Karin di__dn'__t see that come, she panic again, her father made Karin fall down with he on the top of her. A__ccidentally,__ her father gropes Karin's breast, he looks terrified and say "Ohoho seems you are growing well even at t__here__ Karin, I'm so __happy to know it.__"with a blinking eyes he said it as if he just really proud of something. Karin was really __embarassed__, her face is deep red just like a __pomegranat__e. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Karin said angrily. "What kind of dad that say those things to her daughter huh?! You are so UNBELIEVABLE__.__"_

"_Karin__-__chan is so scary, although I just want to praise you for having a good breast.." he said while crying silly on the corner of the house._

"_Oh, then THANK YOU for the PRAISE!" she said __it with a great force and a grumpy face__,__"BUT I dont need your PRAISE AS YOU CAN SEE" _

_So she rush towards the door and walked away, the sun shine bright and the wind blows, gently swaying her hair from leaving._

Karin and Yuzu stop in front of a convenience store. They sat on the branch seat. The spring breeze swayed her black hair and her onyx eyes, making it beautiful as the hair began to fall down. Karin look at her phone, seeing at the clock_. __'__It's already 12.23.. good think that I made it at time..__'_ she thought at her heart.

"Hey, Karin-chan.." Yuzu said gently. "Hm? What is it Yuzu?". "Who do you want to meet?" Yuzu asked, while confused. "Ah... I forgot to tell ya', I'll meet Toshirou" Karin said calmly.

'_Toshirou... Karin-chan will meet him.. what should I do...__'_ Yuzu thought it in her heart, making a hard look at her face as if she's worry about something. Karin saw Yuzu's pale face and began to ask "What's wrong Yuzu? Your face is pale."

"Nope its nothing" she anwered with a smile on her pale face, "I just feel not to well, but it's nothing really! I'm totally fine!". Karin look at Yuzu confiously, "You are acting odd, are you sure there's nothing wrong?". "I said to you right, I'm FINE! No need to worry about me."with a grumpy face she said it.

"Just focus at your meeting with your soul mate T-o-u-shi-ro-kun, ahahaha" she said with a lovey dovey face. "what are you talking about? He's not my soul mate or whatever it is." Karin answered angrily but the slightest is embarrased "No need to hide it Karin-chan~ hehehe" "I'm not hiding anything! I'm not his sou-.."

When Karin is in the middle of answering Yuzu, she was interrupted.

"Yo Karin". Someone from her behind start to say that

Karin look at her back, for a second she was disturbed. The wind blows softly with the petals fall with the wind . She stood there and shocked that she saw Toshirou at her back.

So those eyes were met again. The turquoise eyes met the onyx ones. The wind blows gently through their hair and skin, swayed along of their met.

"Yo Toshirou.." she answered on reflexes.

He take a look at Yuzu and Karin that seems to be on the middle of an argument, "Sorry, did I interrupt you on something?"

"Nope, you didn't, actually you save my life.." Karin said it while looking at Yuzu with a glare of irritated.

Toshirou began to confused by the answer of Karin's, "Huh? I didn't got what are you talking about"

"Nevermind it, it's not important by the way." She sighed again.

"I see.. did something bad happen to you Karin?" he said that while staring at Karin's hair that's like a massive destrustion.

"Yeah, you can say that, so many things happen since I wake up.." she thought again what happens since she woke up. Her eyes reflecting one word 'irritated'.

Toshirou took a glance to Yuzu, since he fell uneasy, he saw that Yuzu is glaring angrily at him. He is confused _'__what's my fault...?__'_ he thought. Yuzu staring at him, she's acting aware of something. _'__that's odd... I thought Yuzu__ was always smilling to everyone__...__'_ he thought it with an uneasy feeling.

"By the way Toshirou, what are your needs on meeting with me?" Karin said.

"Oh.., that was I'm in the charge of karakura town again. It seems I'm gonna stay for a few months, then I'll go back to the soul society for a month and go back here again, this will keep up until a few years I think.. I'd like you to tell me how to live here normally." he explain it while looking at the sky.

'_Ah shit, I can't tell her that I got here not only for that'_ Toshirou said that in his heart with an uneasy feeling and a bit of happy.

"I see, I can do that." Karin nodding in agreement

"So where are you gonna' stay?" Karin asked while looking at his eyess.

"About that.. I'll make it somehow" he look away, refuse on making an eye contact with her.

Karin sighed "how do you gonna' 'MAKE IT'? she said while petting Toshirou's head.

"I'm still thinking about it." He answered while making an angry face, he take Karin's hand and put it away from his head.

"what about you stay at my house? You can stay at my brother's room, how does that sound?"

Hearing what did Karin said, Yuzu trembled in fear, her eyes are reflecting 'NO'. Toshirou doesn't notice Yuzu's reaction for this. "Hmmm.. I guess it won't hurt to try." he said it that means an agreement.

"It's settled then." Karin said with a smile on her face. The spring breeze began to blow again. The smile of Karin that Toshirou longed for, just make Toshirou smile in the change.


	2. Chapter 2

My End Your Beginning by LD13

Chapter 3

A/N:

This is my first project, this is the script to make my own manga. Please crictic it! Onegaishimasu!

'_So the three of us walk to home. I felt really nostalgic... why?, I think..I feel something wrong. There's something weird' _Karin start to think about it, then she gazed around. "oi Karin" Toshirou looked at Karin that start to gazing around like an idiot.

"eh?... What?" Karin snapped from her thoughts with a confused face.

"don't 'what' me, there's something wrong with you" Toshirou ruffles his hair with his left hand.

"nope it's nothing, I'm just thinking about something. That's it." With a cold eyes she answer him.

"okay okay i got it, just don't get mad at me."

Karin didnt answer him, she kept silent. The spring breeze began to blow again. They walk along until they got to the house.

"Okay then Karin-chan, I'll go ahead before you, I got to do some study ehehe" Yuzu scratch her hair a little bit then left with a pathetic smile and went to her room. "Um, I got it. Good luck with your study." Karin nodded, approving it.

"So you are gonna' attend to the school that will began in 3 days. I guess you already know the basic things.. so I think the first lesson is gonna take the place when you are in school" Karin pointed it clearly. "I don't really get it but the point is I'm going to attend to your school in 3 days right?" Toshirou asked it with a confused face.

Karin saw his confused face, she thought that was a little funny, so she laugh for a bit with a happiness in her heart. She cleared her throat and say "Yea you're right, so you got to study to follow the lesson subjects." "why do I have to follow the lesson?" The question knock down Karin, she doesn't believe that question will go out from a 'Toushiro Hitsugaya'. "ofcourse you must, if you dont follow the subjects, you may got a problem with the teachers and the principal, the principal might get you drop out from the school! Is there any schools in the soul society actually?"

Toshirou calmly say, "there are schools in the soul society though."

Karin is pretty irritated now _'I want to burst in anger now, he's such a pain in the ass'. _"Then why you ask that question though there are schools in the soul society?"

"I never got into the school, I was challenged to fight someone that I won it. I got to the 10th division straightly without getting to schools."

Karin keep silent, pretty much shocked by the fact. _'just how strong is this guy, but knowing this I'd like to fight him once, remember Karin 'YOLO'. _"Okay then, then it's helpless. Follow me."

Karin go to upstairs, Toshirou followed her just as she ordered to. Karin go to her brother's (Ichigo) room. As the floors the walked make a sound, they arrived at the room. "this will be your room" she said. "now wait for a minute."

Karin goes to her room, she take a pile of books then she got into Toshirou's room. She put the pile of books in front of Toshirou. "what is this?" Toshirou that just got to know how to live is still confused. "you got to study these in 3 days." Karin said bluntly.

"what the hell? I won't make it this much by 3 days!" Toshirou is kinda angry when he knew it.

"shut up, no complaints. You are a captain of the 10th division right? A captain can do as much as this." Karin is teasing and playing the captain of the 10th division, she laughs happily of seeing the irritated Toshirou. "tch, goddamit Karin" he said irritated.

"Hahaha I'm just kidding, okay? You just got to learn this" Karin pulled out one book from the pile of books. "you just got to study this, this is my notebook, I've rewrite it many times so it's not really much." "don't scare me like that reallly."

"Okay okay it's my bad. I'm sorry. I'll be downstairs, if u have something you didn't understand just ask me."

Toshirou sighed towards Karin's playful attitude, "yeah, I got it" he said clearly, "and thankyou..." because of being shy, he tell it in a little voice.

Karin didn't hear him speakin "hm? Did u say something?"

"nope, I didn't say anything" Toshirou speaks shyly.

"I guess it's just my imagination then.. Okay I'm heading downstairs."

"Hey Toshirou, will you join for dinner later?" Karin asked with a curious face.

"Yeah sure...thankyou" Toshirou is being shy when he grateful a person, since he seldom grateful to someone, he finds that it's nessecary thing to do. But not to mention, sometimes he got yelled for not thanking someone that helps him. Since now, he kinda start to learn to thanks someone.

"No problem, I'll call you for dinner later." She start moving along but she stopped"By the way, Toshirou, you better say sankyu than arigatou (thankyou) to thanks someone on the same age with you. That's the normal people saying though"

'_I see, that's some habit of the people in the social life. I got to make it my habit too but it's gonna' take a while to make it become my habit. Hmm... whatever, Rome is not build in a day so it should take some time' that was his consclusion of thinking._

After she said that, she began to walk downstairs, while going downstairs she said "If u dont get to the dinner on time I'll break your neck! Keep that on your mind!..." She shouted and her voice echoes all of the house, a little by little the sound start to faiding away then gone.

That got to his nerves making him to got angry while tremble in fear _'What's wrong with that fearless girl, she's so scary, i'll better to get to the dinner on time.' _Toshirou thought it while tremble in fear of Karin. Toshirou got back to his study, he start to focus on reading and learning all of it, he checked the notebook and in his surprise that he get to understand all of it easily. _'It's pretty easy, it's not really bad actually.'_

So the time past eventually "ah it's already 5 p.m, I think I'm going to walk around for a bit. Before I do that I'll ask Karin when is the dinner, I think." He murmured by himself.

He walks downstair, his footstep sounded. When he got down, he didn't see Karin instead of Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu, where is Karin?" he asked. Yuzu stare at him with a cold gaze while she's cutting the cucumber with a knife "Karin is in her room, what do you want from Karin?" "Nothing, just I got something to ask her, that's all." Toshirou is afraid of Yuzu from acting that way. "By the way Yuzu, did I do something wrong? You seems really mad at me." "Nope u didn't do anything wrong, but you will become the key of destruction." Yuzu's eyes is so cold, her face is already mad, her voice is unbreakable and hard like a steel.

Toshirou choose to keep silent rather than to answer her, he goes to Karin's room.

_-From Toshirou 's perspective-_

'_knock,knock,knock'_

_I knocked to the room, but no one is opening the door. "I'm coming in."_

_When I got into the room. I saw Karin is standing by, she is using her earphone hearing to her ipod, she stood infront of something. She looks really sad, just as if the worst case scenario is ongoing. Karin turn her back to me, she was surprised to see me._

"a... Toshirou... What are you doing here?" _That's what she said. Somehow she's hiding something at her back._

_I stood there speechless._ "ah, I..." _I can't think of any response! What should I do?! C'mon speak up!_

_There was silent floating in the room. When she saw me in the room, she is in her protective reflexes. I stood there speechless. 'What's going on? Why she's on her protective pose?' those questions start to floating through my head, spinnng around and round. 'But much more Important I got to say something, goddamit!_

This is the chapter 2! Sorry for the late posting! Please tell me what you think about this story, if you saw any mistake pease just tell me! All of your comments and reviews were really appreaciated! Thank your for reading and please wait for the next chapter! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

My End Your Beginning By LD13

Chapter 3

A/N:

This is my first project, I'm still a noob. Please crictic it! Onegaishimasu!

LD13

"Ah,.. hey Karin" With a awkward face, I greet her. Karin back to her senses, "Toushiro, what are ya' doin' here? Need something?"

"Yeah, I dont get the biology, the genesis DNA or whatever it is." Toushiro said it while pointing to a certain page in Karin's notebook. Karin walked to Toushiro slowly, She pets his head, she laughed forcing a smile "Haha as I figured you won't understand the biology." I brushed her hand off from my head, "shut it, just teach me already." "It can't be helped then I will help you then. BUT!" she put a smirk and her eyes are sparkling. "but what?" I said it with an irritated face, 'I got a bad feeling for this' as I thought about it, it got my chills.

"hohoho, don't you know? You got to say the M-A-G-I-C word to ask someone a flavor" she smirked and her face is really happy but devilish.

"Ha?! Magic word? What are you talking about? So there are magic in this world?"

Her face is in the state 'unbelievable', I almost laugh when I saw her face. "It's not that you dumb!" then she smacked me right at my head. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" and so with her smack I got angry.

"The magic word I mean is: P-L-E-A-S-E. Don't you ever now that's one of the style to speak" She sighed, her palm is on her forehead.

"Say that earlier won't you? I'll get it if you say that from the beginning." I fold my hands and looked away.

"It doesn't matter anymore, just say the magic word. NOW"

"Uhhh... Please teach me Karin. .. Realived now?" my face was uneasy and irritated.

*nod nod* "Yap it's enough, actually you got to bow too, but I'm gonna let it slip now" With a grin and realived face she said that as if she is really enjoying teasing me. "just how far you are going to drag me?" with a little voice and with a sigh.

"Come in, I'll teach you the biology things" As so I came in the room, I saw Karin is hiding something in her drawer. "so where should we start then" with a optimistic face and a smile she said that.

"I guess I dont understand from the thing called cell and so on"

"As you can see all the things in the world is composed by the cell. For example our body, our body is composed by billions cell. So cell is the smallest part of things, it is the constituent of the things. There are so many types of cells. You can observe and see the cells with the thing called microscope. Got it 'till here?" She explain like a teacher.

"I kinda got what is cell, but how the microscope can see the cells? Is that means that our eyes can't see the cells?" I start to asking, and I'm got a feeling that I was really curious about this.

"what you say is right, the microscope is equipped with some magnifying glass and some others part to obtain the perfect microscope." She start walking to her drawers and pulled some kind of paper, she gave it to me. " what is this?" I asked. "It's all about microscope, read it and you'll get it."

"Okay got it. So why our eyes can't see the cells?"

"It's because cells is so small, our eyes have the limits too, imagine this, its hard to see one particle of sand right?"

I start imagining it. "yap it's really hard and even you can't see it."

"Yap you got that right. And the size of cells is much smaller. Unbelievable right?"

"Hooo, it's pretty awesome I think, I got it now. But something is bothering me" I start to thinking and using my brain for a long time.

"What is it? Tell me about it"

"The first person that invented the microscope, how did he know that there are smallest part that now we say the cells even though our eyes can't see it, because when you invented something especially like this thing, you got to know what is that use for."

"hmmmm... You got a point too, it's really a mystery why did he knew about something that our eyes can't see. But I think he knew about the smallest part because he observe things like the water, you can part the water to a smaller size... I think it's like that."

"You got a point too actually. I get it now. Thanks"

"So we gonna go to the next part, it's about the pattern what makes a many cells of the samee type will made of..."

And so on, Karin began to explain it, and I start to asking about it. Before I realize it, I was having so much fun. It's been a while since I got a feeling like this, it feels like I was reborn again. In my deepest heart, 'I wish that this would last forever'.

"It's finally finish! Yatta!" "Ha... I'm so exhausted" Karin leaned on her desk. "It's still ten more minutes before dinner, guess I'll help Yuzu preparing it" Karin start to walked to the kitchen, while Toushiro just staring at her as she began to fade. "Hey Karin! What should I do?" I shouted as Karin hear me.

"Just wait on the room until I call you!" She bagan to wave her hand. 'sigh' 'I guess I'll wait here then.' Toshiro puts a headset on his ears then turned on the song on the ipod.

-20 minutes later-

'Is she done yet? It's already more than 10 minutes' '... but she said to wait until she calls me, I guess I'll wait then'

-30 minutes later-

'why is she so late.. guess I'll check what the hell is she doing now'

Toshiro got angry from waiting, he walk to the kitchen and yelled "Oi Karin! What the heck are you doing?! Its so late than you told me before!"

Karin turned to Toushiro with a pretty calm face "Ah.. sorry Toushiro, my bad."

" Don't say "my bad" with your face now! ...really" Toshiro put his palm on his face

" I got it, I got it. Few of the ingredients were lost, so Yuzu went to bought it in the market, but as you can see Yuzu hasn't come back yet, she said that something was going on and to not worry about her." Karin explains that in pretty specific, she got a little worried about Yuzu.

He sighed and said "I see, then we got to wait for her then." As Toushiro just said that, Yuzu just got home, bringing a bag of shopping. She is all drained of the rain.

"Sorry Karin-chan, to make you wait for so long" As Yuzu smiled to her sister.

Karin rushed to her sister on the front door "See, you got all wet of the rain, I've told you to bring an umbrella with you."

"hehehe, I got it ma'am, so I'm sorry" Yuzu posed to beg of apologized.

Karin sighed, "It's okay, besides, you got home safely."

Yuzu smiled in cheers "Then I'll go to change my clothes, later then"

"I'll do the cooking then. Hey toushiro, can you help me in the cooking?" Karin said, she took the responsible for the dinner.

"It can't be helped then, Okay I'll help you."

"Thank you then, could you help mincing the mushrooms?

"Yeah I could do it"

"okay, I leave it to you, I'll start cooking the soup then"

Karin turned on the stove that it's already full of water. "Karin I'm finished in mincing the mushrooms" Suddenly Toushiro said that to Karin.

"Wha.? You are so fast... umm... then start mincing the garlic and.. THESE!" Karin pulled a bag of vegetebles and fruits, and put it in front of toushiro.

"These are so many... But, okay I'll mince all of it" Toushiro take the knife, and the tip of the knife somehow shined a second. He started to mincing all of it, while Karin was seeing him on mincing those. Toushiro mince those real fast, just like a fast speed machine mincing things. 'He is really fast on mincing those.. just exactly what's wrong with the speed of him. It's too fast.' Karin thought it with an unbelivable eyes.

-5 minutes later-

Toushiro stop to mince "That's it, I just finished all of it" he wipe his sweat on his forehead. "You really are fast. As expect it from a captain" Karin smriked at what she just said.

"Shut it already. Are there anything I could help you with?" toushiro asked politely.

Karin who was really relaxed said "You could go take a seat there." She pointed to the dining table. Toushiro headed straight to the dining table and took a seat. Toushiro winked once and he tried to process what he must do in the Human World.

_-Flashback-_

_In the usual captain meeting court room, the tension was high. As soon as all of the captains gathered, Soutaichou stood forward and spoke "I want you all to report about your vice. We should make sure the vice was good."_

_Each one of the captain stood forward and explain about their vice. It started from the 2nd captain, 4th captain (since the 3rd, 5th, and 9th captain was gone) and so until the 13th captain. After the report was finished, Soutaichou spoke again "As well as I could see, all off the vice were doing good but the 10th vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto needs to be more disciplined." When Toushiro heard that, he was kinda' felt revealed and kinda' happy and he couldn't help but to smirk._

_So during the meeting, it was decided that Toushiro will be stationed to the Human World for months until he was called back again and for Matsumoto, she was going to do all the paper work until her captain was called back._

"_And Hitsugaya-taichou since you are stationed in the Human World, I want you to report me if anything has appeared or change when you're called back. You are dismissed."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Toushiro stare at the sky through the window and smirked. He imagined what kind of fuss will Matsumoto, his vice, is making.

10 minutes later, Karin finished at her cooking. She was preparing the dishes and Yuzu just walked downstairs and helped Kaein with preparing the dinner. Yuzu take a look at the dinner that Karin made. There are two bug bowls of mushroom soup, a big plate of cordon bleu and a set of salad, "Wow, you've cooked it well Karin-chan!" she blurted while being excited. "But your cooking is far more better than mine." Karin replied at the praise with praising back. Yuzu gave a gentle smile when she heard her and she blushed a little, "Arigato Karin-chan."

Karin kept silent and just gave a smile at Yuzu, then she took the food to the dining table while Yuzu prepared the dishes on the table. "Goat-chin! Come down here now! Dinner is starting!" Karin shouted as she had finished peeparing the food on the table. Her dad soon come out bursting to the dining room "Thanks for waiting for me dear!" her dad said and he jumped to Karin at a hugging manner. And as usual, Karin punched him right on his guts, making him knocked out for a split second. Everyone has they jaw dropped. Karin then dragged him to the chair and put him seat down before her dad wailing againts their mom's poster. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Itadakimasu!" Karin said it loud and the began to eat their dinner.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, I really appreaciate it! Sorry I forgot to say my gratitude towards you ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My end your beginning by LD13

Chapter 4

A/N:

This is my first project, this is the script to make my own manga. Please crictic it! Onegaishimasu!

LD13

And they finished the dinner with all the ruckus while eating as usual. Karin went back to her room, as well for Yuzu she went to the room too. Isshin was still downstairs, he was washing the dishes. And for Toushiro, he sit on the sofa and noticed there was something off since he got here. It's been about 2 weeks he lives there. After gazing and thinking he pulled his phone and opened it, he finally noticed it. That there was not even once his phone ring and send a hollow appearances. _'Well... that's odd... Maybe I'll check it to Urahara later...'_

Just when he stood up and heading straight to his room, well it's Ichigo's room in fact. Isshin got infront of Toushiro first. "Well if it's not Karin's boyfriend gazing around!" Isshin said, ended it with a chuckle. Toushiro, instantly responded to this, to be honest he's embarrassed but he did well on covering that, "I'm not her boyfried!... Really, all of you guys always said that again and again towards me.." Toushiro sighed while Isshin laughed on him loudly.

Irritated, Toushiro glared on Isshin "what's so funny?"

Isshin was able to stop and answered the young little captain "It's nothing, just it's funny to see you trying to cover your embarrassment with your stubborness and coldness." Isshin patted Toushiro's head and continued what he said "while it's pretty obvious to see."

Just like that, everyday was fun for Karin and everyone. Everyday is full of idiotic things around them. Toushirou entered the school too. Well, because of his 'super' face, many girls hit on him even on the first day, and many confessed too. Karin could just sigh on that.

Karin and Toushiro get along well. Everyday afterschool they would play soccer with the others. Toushiro will force Karin to study with him, since Karin's score is just a wreck (lol). Even Toushiro will scold Karin, since while they were studying together Karin would gaze off and do something else lazily.

Sometimes Toushiro would go out, sneaking outside at the night to kill the hollows. Well, Toushiro find it was odd because the hollows were really a little. The hollows shows up many times but always dissapeared the second Toushiro got to the place. It's just as if someone were playing with him. Toushiro got irritated sometimes everytime the hollows appeared the dissapeared by it's self, so much irritated that he wants to hit his head many times at the table.

*beep beep* His cellphone beeped. He looked at his cellphone, then sighed. "I'll go out then." Karin looked at Toushiro then coming into a realization, "Ugh, hollows" she muttered under her breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go then." Karin motioned for him to hurry up and go.

Toushiro seemed to notice something from Karin, so he played a joke on her, "Hmph, what a cold bastard." he backfaced Karin, motioned that he is mockig her.

Well, ofcourse Karin snapped at this, she replied "Tch, I don't want to hear that from you bastard." Totally irritated. Toushiro just smirked and waved as well as he go hunt the hollows.

"Tch, that bastard never learns." So Karin complained to herself about Toushiro's attitude that always mock her right where she snaps. There she out to find Yuzu. "Yuzu-.." she went to Yuzu's room, thinking she would be there but not. "Ah.. where is she now?" Karin went to downstairs and checked everywhere, but Yuzu wasn't found.

"the fuck..." Karin got irritated, Yuzu was nowhere to be found. Karin got panic for a little because Yuzu is her sister afterall. Then she found a note:

' I'll be out for a while, don't worry about me o -Yuzu '

When Karin found the letter, she was dumbfounded. So much that she want to laugh at herself to be a worrybody. "Damn that Yuzu. She is really good at making me worry." She laughed and then sighed. "how long this will last huh..?" Karin gazed through the window, pacing all alone.

4 months since Toushiro lived there

"Then I'll be going." Toushiro stood infront of the house. There are Karin and Toushiro there.

b"Then just go" Karin said sarcatiscally completely mocking him.

"Tch, cold bastard." Toushiro said, replied the mocking of her.

Karin got angry ofcourse "Shaddup you jerk!" She pointed hand to Toushiro. "Well... come and visiit us again." She said totally regained her cool again.

"Yea ofcourse, I'll be off then." Toushiro waved the went inside the circle shaped wooden gate.

"Yep, see you next time." She waved then went to school.

In the Soul Society

The division captain stand up, "Hitsugaya-taichou, please your report."

The tenth division captain stood up proudly and report to the head captain. He tells him about the oddities that happened at the hollows, how they appeared and dissapeared.

The head captain had enough to hear so he dismissed the little captain. The head captain then went back to his division, he take a sit. "Bring captain Mayuri here."

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the really late post. As you can see, school sucks! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! ●!

LD 13


End file.
